


Screw You Winchester! Screw You Novak!

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abusive Castiel, Abusive Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Biting, Cheating Castiel, Cheating Dean Winchester, Dean and Castiel fight and fuck alot, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Husbands, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Novak Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Primal Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Urges, Winchester Pack, heated arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean and Castiel are rival alphas. They hate each others guts to the very core. And now they are forced into a mating to strengthen their pack relationship and protection from a rogue pack wanting to destroy them.They argue, they curse, they bruise each other, they fuck……..but will they love?Luke Morningstar wants to drive a wedge between the husbands so he can continue with his plans to eradicate the Winchester and Novak pack. He believes he will succeed and break the two packs apart due to the constant bickering and tense relationship of the two married alphas.Warning: there is a lot of alpha vulgarity, abuse, roughness and a little sweet loving...Do not read if offends you..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

Dean was sitting by his desk, thumbing at his ring. The gold band a reminder of the sacrifice he had to make in order to strengthen ties between the Novak and Winchester pack for the security and future of both packs. 

There was a rogue pack that was great in numbers known as the Morningstar Pack. Their alpha was the notorious Luke Morningstar. Luke's pack was quite large and it was heard that he was going to rid the Winchester and Novak pack for good. Hence, John Winchester and Chuck Novak agreed to form an alliance through marriage of their eldest children. Both Alphas. Through this union the pack became bigger hence scaring the rival pack away.

The decision by the pack alphas and council had not been taken well by Dean and Castiel. Why? Well because they completely loathed the other. But a telling off from John and Chuck had them obeying to their requests. 

Though Castiel and Dean put on a show in front of the pack, behind closed doors is a different story. Both Alphas argued a lot, tended to fist fight and hurt each other, they degraded each other, engaged in a lot of crazy or rough sex that actually left blood and scars, most of all hating each others guts. And they both had to agree it was kind of hot. They were of equal caliber and ferociousness . Dean would have said it if it only didn’t make him want to throw up but..... they were the perfect pair.

Dean was shaken from his thoughts when his angry bodyguard and good friend Benny burst through the doors, stomping in and stopping a few feet from the desk. The alpha paced back and forth as Dean silently watched. He growled, “Your husband is a dick!”

“Well I thought you already realized that Benny!”

The alpha huffed, “I know man. He just gets on my damn nerves every damn time! I don’t know how you put up with him Dean?”

“Well we kind of get primal in the bedroom. Always relieves a lot of tension”, Dean winked.

Benny shivered, face twisting to one of disgust, “Ew Dean.” Benny sighs, “Anyway he demanded that you come over to the bedroom ASAP. He says not to keep him waiting”.

Dean grit his teeth, clenching his fist, his cock was also very much awake, “Jesus Christ! I’m not some fucking two dollar whore”. Dean got up, “I’m going to fucking show him who the alpha is here!”

Before Dean could exit, Benny called out, “Hey boss?”

Dean snapped, “What Benny?!”

“Can you guys tone it down. The whole neighborhood has kind of gone deaf hearing you and Castiel screw the hell out of each other plus the sounds of damaging the room...ugh”.

Dean grunted before he walked away.

* * *

Dean slammed the door behind him seeing Castiel naked on their bed, stroking his hard 9 inch cock as he watched porn. Castiel spared a glance at Dean, “Well are you going to join me?!”

Dean stripped off his clothes, his 10 inch cock standing proud and heavy in his hand. He walked over to the bed, immediately spreading Castiels legs forcefully apart and grinding his cock into Cas, “Huh! You think you can order me around bitch. I’m the fucking alpha here and tonight I’m going to fuck you and show you!”

Anger simmered within Cas, he flipped them around, hand on Deans throat as he ground down harder. He spat out, “Fuck you Winchester! I am your fucken alpha and I will be the one doing the fucking tonight!”

Dean snarled, fangs elongating, his eyes glowing red. He drove a punch into Castiels abdomen making the other alpha lose his hold on his neck, groaning in pain gripping his stomach. Dean used that opportunity to flip them over again so he was above. He reached for the cuffs underneath the pillow, grabbing a hold of Cas hands and securing them to the headboard. Dean laughed in victory as the other alpha yelled and jerked his hands.

“Dean let me go!” Castiel grit out pulling at the cuffs.

Dean reached for the lube immediately slicking his cock. He managed to dribble lube into Castiels crack. He shoved two fingers into Castiel finding the channel still loose. “Mmm Cas going to sink into your boy pussy like cutting into butter”.

“You can fucking try Dean. Ain’t going to be that easy!” Castiel bit out giving a warning glare.

Dean chuckled evilly and just as he was lining up to shove his dick into Cas the alpha below him growled and somehow managed to aim a kick at him sending him falling off the bed. Next he found himself on his back on the parquet floor as Castiel straddled him. The angels legs on either side of his waist. “You want to fuck! Fine Dean! But only because my hole is hungry!”

With that Castiel sank down onto Deans cock with swift precision. Both Alphas threw their heads back howling as their cocks released a spurt of cum. Castiel didn’t waste any time, palms on Deans pectorals, feet planted flat on the ground so he was squatting and with everything he had he started to fuck up and down with a fast pace. Deans mouth opened into an O as his husband’s tight hole clenched his cock hard, his hands immediately landing onto Castiels waist, “Uhhnnnn Yes! Fucken ride me cowboy. Yeah ride your husband’s cock like that…..uhhhhnnn Cas!”

Castiel was wild. He loved to fuck and at the same time secretly liking to be fucked by a big cock. Dean had now bent his knees up, thrusting up into Cas. They were both delirious with pleasure, neither knew where the other began and ended. Castiel stripped his cock at a fast pace as he could. “Ohhh Dean. That all you got! Fucking pussy alpha!” 

Dean growled shoving Cas off his cock. The alphas squared off and lunged at one another. They tumbled to the ground biting at each others necks. The growls, snarls, the panting, the meeting of fist against flesh was the only things heard. It was pure primal now. 

Legend has it that no matter what, you must never provoke an alpha while he is in an euphoric state or he may lose his mind. Dean was pissed by Castiels statement and now had somehow managed to have Castiel flat on his belly as he mounted the alpha from behind. He was in pure animal instinct now, biting hard into Castiels neck as he thrusts in with force and brutality. 

Castiel eyes rolled up into his head, he rut his cock repeatedly into the floor as Dean destroyed him. The grip of Deans canines on his neck was feeding him pleasure. A hand somehow found it’s way back to grip Deans ass, pulling the alphas muscular globe further in. He screamed shakily as Dean nailed his prostate dead on, “Ohhhhh Yes! Fuck!”

Dean let go of Castiels neck, licking at the wound, he placed a palm on the floor beside his husband's waist while the other grabbed at his mates waist pining him down with his body as he continued to destroy that tight hole. Dean could feel his knot starting to swell, he moaned, “Castiel cum for me! Oh baby!”

And just like that, Castiel shuddered, and a spike of white hot pleasure shot through his cock making him cry out wantonly as he came untouched on the floor beneath. 

Dean increased the pace of his thrusts, the grip of the tight hole around his cock as it contracts on and off drives him over the edge. He locks himself deep within his lover. A litany of broken shaky noises released from him as he cums deep. 

Dean slowly turns them to the side. Both trying to catch their breaths as they wait for his knot to go down. Somehow it feels good to be close to each other without any tension between them. Dean wondered if maybe it could be possible to actually like one another. Dean hissed as Castiel forcefully pulled away form the barely deflated knot creating a popping sound as they disconnected, “Christ Cas! That’s fucking painful you fucker! You could have fucking waited you stupid ass!”

Castiel just shoved on his clothes, saying, “Fuck off Dean. I don’t want to be tied to you any longer thank you very much”.

Dean got up and shoved Castiel back, “Yeah well we have no fucking choice retard. You could have hurt my knot!”

Castiel snarled, “ Cry me a river Dean. I don’t fucken give a damn about your knot!” Castiel wanted to make past Dean but the other alpha gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him back abruptly.

Castiels canines started to elongate, he growled and aimed a punch right to Deans jaw. And just like that both alpha’s tussled. The punches thrown were solid. They broke furniture and glass. The tussle making each other hot for one another. Soon they were once again fighting for who is going to mount who.

* * *

Luke Morningstar lowered his binoculars. He pulled at his collar, damn it was hot here. Well he knew it had something to do with the Winchester and Novak mate trying to fuck and dominate each other. He cleared his throat, putting on an evil smile as he faced a certain red head, “Anna. With the rate those two Alphas are going, it looks like their bond is weakening and all they want is to hurt each other. It will be easy to drive a wedge between them  and when they have divided than I will eradicate the Winchester and Novak pack once and for all”.

Anna smiled evilly at Luke, “And what would you have me do Alpha?”

Luke ran a hand down her face, “Divide them”.

“And how to I do that?” Anna asked.

Luke kissed her lips lightly, “You’re a sexy woman Anna . Figure it out”.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay more drama...
> 
> Please let me remind my readers that this fic contains vulgarity, abuse and hurt....please do not read if you do not want to....
> 
> In this fic Castiel and Dean will hurt each other...
> 
> Warning: Cheating.

Benny watched as Dean limped to the fridge. What. The. Hell. Happened? Never in his time serving as a bodyguard and mostly being a friend has he ever seen Dean so….physically hurt? Physically Broken? Dominated?...uh who cares. And when Dean turned around, he almost fell off his chair. Dean had a black eye, his bottom  lip was busted and there were hickies and teeth marks all over his neck. He raised an questioning brow as the alpha took a seat before him, asking, “Should I be worried boss?”

Dean unscrewed the cap off his beer bottle, throwing it somewhere and winked, “You should see the other guy”. He took a hugh gulp of his beer.

Benny rolled his eyes. Jesus at this rate these alpha husbands were going to end up killing one another. All for what? Dominance. Superiority. Hatred. Jeez he was getting a whiplash. He shook his head, “Christ Dean maybe you and Cas ought to ease up on the brutality”.

Dean grit his teeth, instant irritation flooding him, he snipped, “Nonsense Benny. He likes it when I fuck him up the ass nice and thorough.. And I am going to continue to do so. I’ll have him hanging on my knot EVERY. DAMN. TIME I want him to. I’m going to spend the rest of my life fucking his brains out. He is my husband after all”.

“Dean your definition of husband is pretty scary”, Benny added.

“Are you kidding me Benny. It’s pretty awesome”. Dean winked, “If you know what I mean”.

 Benny sighed, “Fine. He’s your mate boss”.

“Damn right Lafitte”.

Just than Castiel limped in. Benny tried not to do a double take. The alpha before him was bruised and wincing. Castiel seemed to be more hurt than Dean. There were deep marks lining his neck and jaw, he had a bruise on the side of his face and both lips were busted. Benny couldn’t hold it in blurting, “Jesus Christ Castiel. Do you need some medical attention?”

Castiel scoffed taking a sip of his coffee, “You should see the other guy”. The alpha than turned a stone gaze to the back of his mates head.

Benny watched as Dean snarled speaking over his shoulder, “You’re lucky I drained my supply fucking you throughout the whole night till the early hours of the morning Castiel or else that would have been a different story right now!”

Castiel responded with a growling tone of his own. “Oh yeah and what pray tell will you do to me you pussy alpha?!”

Dean stood up abruptly kicking his chair aside and throwing his empty beer bottle directly towards Cas’ head, where the blue eyed alpha dodged it that it smashed against the wall behind him. He bellowed, “You will show me some respect bitch!”

“Fuck you Dean! Who the hell do you think you are huh?!”

“I am YOUR husband and YOUR alpha!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Oh for the love of God I am sick of that line…you know what just leave me alone for today”. With that Castiel walked away.

Benny watched as Dean fumed, clenching his fists by his side. Man just watching these two was scary enough. They both looked like they could end up hurting each other really bad. More worse than what they already had done to each other last night and this morning. Christ they were crazy alphas. And it looks like Castiel is fed up. He decided to say something, “Um Dean?”

Dean shot him a glare, “What Benny?!”

Benny gulped. He didn’t want to face the wrath of his boss. “Nothing it’s just Castiel is kinda feisty”.

“Yeah no shit! He needs to be tamed”.

Benny wanted to reply that _both of them needed to be tamed_ but decided to hold his tongue. Just than Deans father walked into the kitchen and followed behind was a beautiful red haired omega. Benny could see Dean checking her out head to foot. John announced, “Hello boys. This hear is one of our new library assistants. Her name is Anna and she is an omega. Dean I’d like you to show her around”.

“With pleasure”, Dean licked his lips as he saw Anna return him a coy smile. Oh she was a mischievous one. He could feel all his blood rush south.

John than left them. Benny looked at the way both omega and alpha hungrily checked each other out. Jeez Dean with his downstairs brain. He sighed, “Anyway I gotta go now. See ya later”. He needed to be away from things like this. If Dean wanted to screw his life up than that’s his choice.

Once Benny was gone Dean walked towards the omega. He stopped a few feet away from her. He huskily spoke, “So Anna huh?”

The omega bit at her lip, taking a step close, “Yeah Anna alpha”. She was going to cut to the chase. The faster she messed things up, the faster she could get out of here. She ran a finger up the rumbling chest, “So Dean going to show me around?”

Dean growled, taking a step closer, “How about I show you the little room at the back. I guarantee you will enjoy”.

Anna leaned in, whispering against Deans ear, “Oh Alpha I would love nothing but for you to show me that little room in the back”.

Dean grabbed the omegas hand and pulled her to the back. Not giving a fuck about anything else.

* * *

Castiel decided to come back for more coffee after Dean left. Right now he didn’t want to deal with his asshole husband. He was just pouring himself some coffee when he heard it. Light moans of a man and a woman. Jesus people really fucked anywhere huh?  He was just about to scram when his interest was captured. The name of his husband being cried out in pleasure.

 _No. No Dean wouldn’t do this to him._ He had to make sure. As he approached the little room out back, the sounds of skin smacking against skin, the erotic sound of a wet cunt getting fucked hard, heavy panting, breathing, and moans getting louder. He slowly pushed the door to reveal a sight that made his heart plummet.

His husband was naked from the waist down driving himself into a squirming red haired omega who was perched on the edge of a wooden table.

The mug in his hand dropped, breaking into pieces on the floor. Yes Castiel despised being married to Dean but he would never ever think of having an extra marital affair. He was going to stay faithful because Dean was his mate. They were mated. 

To see this was like a slap to his face. There was this heavy feeling in his chest as dread filled him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Dean spoke surprisingly careful and gentle, “Cas?”

Castiels eyes shot to Deans. He could see the panic evident on Deans face. His partner was fully dressed and the omega he was banging was looking at the floor. The sight of Dean made his blood boil. He shakily snapped, “So this is what you get up to behind your husband's back? You go fucking random omegas?!”

Dean swallowed, hands out in a placating gesture, “Cas I can explain”.

“Explain what Dean?! It’s pretty evident what is going on here. You were sticking your dick into that omegas cunt. You were cheating on me”.

Dean didn’t know why it hurt and why he felt scared, he pleaded, grabbing the alphas hand, “Castiel please let’s talk ok?”

Castiel sneered, pulling his hand away, “No! How about you go back to fucking that omega and I will be fucking someone else”.

Dean growled. A surge of possessiveness and anger immediately overcame him. He now had Castiel pinned against the wall. He kissed at the alphas neck, licking, sucking and biting. He warned, “No one belongs in you except me. Got it”.

Castiel moaned as Dean ravaged his neck and started rutting his hard clothed cock against his. God he swore Dean always turned him into mush. Even though he never showed it, the sight of the alpha always drove him crazy. He was going to reciprocate when his eyes landed on the omega before him. Instantly his anger surged and he shoved Dean back with so much force the alpha stumbled and almost landed flat on his ass. He barked, “Get the hell away from me Dean! You think you can just fuck around and get your way! Well you can go to hell oh husband of mine!” With that Castiel walked away, surprisingly with tears in his eyes.

Dean just watched the retreating back of his lover. Christ he felt like utter shit. The guilt and shame gnawing within him. Which was weird though because he never felt anything but irritation and anger towards Castiel. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. God he fucked up. And even if he saw his husband throw his angry mask on, deep down he could see that his lover was hurt. He needed  to fix this.

A voice from behind startled him. The hands that rubbed at his shoulder and the hot breath ghosting next to his ear seemed to be having an effect on him.  Anna brought his fingers to run along her wet cunt, allowing it to enter her. God that felt amazing. Hmm come to think of it, maybe he shouldn’t care what Castiel wants. Heck they hate each others guts. He should just enjoy himself. Dean shoves Anna back until she was leaning against the wall, he unzips his fly and pulls out his leaking cock.

Anna smiled, oh things were working out. She moaned in pleasure as Dean hoisted her up against the wall allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as the alpha shoved himself into her dripping channel. The alpha fucked her hard and right against the wall with anger. Both chasing their orgasms once more.

Meanwhile from the shadows Castiel watched on feeling betrayed. _How dare Dean repeat what he had done_. Well looks like it’s time for some sweet revenge.  He got his phone out, searching for the contact he wanted, he dialed the number and waited just two rings before a sweet eager voice sounded, “Well hello Clarence. What can I do you for?”

Castiel smirked, “Well Meg,  I was wandering if you still wanted to move some furniture around?”

Meg didn’t waste anytime replying, “I’ll be there soon Clarence”.

Castiel turned a stone look at the couple going at it like they were in heat. He wanted Dean to know that he could do the same. He answered without taking his eyes off the moaning pair, “Meg be here in 10”.

“Well someone is desperate. Hmm let’s see does this have anything to do with your hubby?”

“Yes is that a problem?” 

Meg chuckled, “Oh no not at all Cas. I'll be there in ten alpha”.

With that the phone call ended. Castiel held his head high sparing one last look at the climaxing couple before him. _Two can play this game._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Meg do the naughty while Dean watches....And Cas doesn't give a damn..
> 
> Warning: Please remember this fic has Cas and Dean hurting each other...so if you do not like than please do not read.....
> 
> Cheating in this chapter....Revenge cheating...

Dean was a very satisfied alpha right now. Damn that omega had one hell of a sweet tight wet cunt. Probably make it a regularly thing now that Anna is to work as a library assistant. The thought of fucking the hot red head omega against the bookshelf made his cock thrum with faint pleasure. If he wasn’t so exhausted from his recent romps he would definitely take Anna another round in the library. 

_And what about Castiel? Your husband. Your mate Dean._

A faint surge of guilt and irritation started to climb within him. God he hated that little reasonable voice in his head. Always making him feel like crap. Yes, he did feel bad but than again that ass of an alpha deserves shit. Who does he think he is? I’m the damn alpha and he will damn well know it. He will fuck whoever he wants, whenever he wants. Oh yes he was THE alpha damnit!

He has heard all sorts of stories of how Castiel was always an asshole especially to omegas and he hated that fact. Why? Well most of his family members were omegas. He hasn’t yet seen Castiel treating an omega as such but damn if the rumors are true. Well from now on Castiel is going to be treated the way he deserves, like a little omega bitch. He is going to get what’s coming to him and that would be him hanging off his knot every damn day.

He was near the entrance to their room when he smelt something in the air. It was a combined mixture of the familiar freshly cut grass smell of his mate and an unfamiliar coconut scent. There was also the pungent combination of sex pheromones in the air. He frowned. _What in the hell was going on?_ He had a strong feeling of what the answer might be, however he needed to be certain. He quietly made his way to the room door, opening it quietly and taking a peak through the narrow crack.

The sight before him had him speechless and stalk still just….watching. 

* * *

Castiel could sense that his husband was nearby. He could see out of the corner of his eye a stunned Dean watching what he was currently engaged in. This only spurred him to make this the best show ever. And he was aiming for hurt.

Castiel thrust in nice, slow and deep. The omega below him was lost in absolute bliss. His eyes travelled the sweaty plains of her body, from her panting breathless face to her long elongated neck to the beautiful mounds of her perfect C cup breasts. His eyes travelled further to her belly button and down to her auburn haired pussy that he was currently pleasing.

“Oh Cas. Oh yes so good baby”, Meg moaned out, running her hands up his biceps and spreading her legs further apart, both crying out as he sank in deeper.

“Uhn Christ Meg!” Castiel leaned in capturing her bottom lip between his and sucking hard as he squeezed her ass and ran a hand up her sweaty thigh. He decided to change his pace of fucking now to short sharp thrusts. “God fuck so deep. So wet for me omega”.

The couples lips collided in a wet sloppy kiss filled with tongue, saliva and teeth. Meg was now firmly gripping the globes of Castiels muscled ass pulling him into her. She threw her head back, body quivering as Cas sucked from her neck down to her right tit, twirling his tongue around the mound. “Oh Cas suck those tits!"

Castiel was lost in bliss now. He wasn’t thinking of anything else but pleasuring this omega till she burst under him. He sucked on the other tit as his hand travelled down her tummy, till he found her clit and started to run circles around it. His pace increased further as he drove in harder and deeper. Castiel let out a filthy inhumane moan as he felt a finger circling the rim of his hole. He threw his head back, thrusting in harder into the very wet clenching pussy, “Oh Christ Meg! Oh baby best fuck I’ve had. You like that baby? You want your alphas big cock?....ahnnnnn”.

“Oh Alpha please destroy my pussy. Yes it was made for you. Ohhhhnnnn yes alpha! Harder! Deeper!”

Castiel continued fingering her while she did him. He started to deliver sharp hard blows into her dripping cunt. They were both panting and moaning loudly, the bed springs squeaked under them as the headboard starting to hit the wall. Castiel watched almost crossed eyed at the rapid pace in which Megs breasts were bouncing up and down. “Oh God your pussy. I want more love”.

With that sentence, Castiel pulled his wet finger away, sitting back on his hunches, grabbing Meg around the waist and watching his shiny cock slam in and out of the hairy pussy. They both than had their eyes closed and head thrown back as they slammed repeatedly into the other. The sounds of a cock sliding into a very wet pussy combined with skin on skin slapping filled the room. 

Meg hands braced against the headboard as she pushed herself repeatedly onto Castiels 9 inch cock. “Uhhhhnnn Cas! Christ honey I’m so close! Yes! Yes!”

“Ahhnnnn Meg. Oh baby yeah!” Castiel breathlessly added, his thrusts slowly becoming erratic and out of tune. The tingling in his spine was starting to build as his groin ached in pleasure. His knot was almost fully inflated, slipping deliciously in and out of the wet and slightly tighter pussy. God he wanted to come in her, his voice hoarse, “Christ Meg are you on birth control? Fuck I want to knot you omega”.

Meg moaned and slowly pulled herself up, one hand on the mattress below and one hand around the nape of his neck. She felt his hand support her back and ass. His lips met hers in a filthy kiss as she rode him hard, both upright. She broke her lips away from his, forehead against his as she said in a sultry breathless voice, “Ahhhh Knot me alpha”.

Castiel howled and fucked up into her harder and deeper, slipping and holding his knot inside her as he started to come hard, “Ohhhh Meg! Ahgnnnnnnnnn!”

Meg held onto Cas shoulders as her pussy clenched around the knot hard, her warm juices flowing out of her as she trembled in ecstasy. Both shaking uncontrollably.

After half a second, she slowly rode up and down the knot, getting the alpha to cry out as more come filled her up. “Mmmmm yes baby. There you go. Fill me up”.

“Oh Meg”. Castiel sealed his lips to hers. Both sharing a deep tongue filled wet kiss moaning every once in a while as they released more come.

Castiel slowly laid Meg down, both on their side’s. He was facing the door seeing Dean clench his fists and _oh! was that a tent in his husband’s pants_. He could see the disbelief and anger on his husband’s face. He chuckled lightly grabbing Megs ass and squeezing hard as they kissed some more. 

Meg knew what Castiel was doing. She knew Dean was around. She could smell his pine sent that kinda smells like burnt wood now. _Uh oh Dean was pissed._ Oh whatever. He deserves what he is getting for screwing Cas up like that and fucking around with some omega chick while married. Guess the alpha is getting a taste of his own medicine. She smirked at Castiel speaking low, “You are a cheeky Alpha and I love it Clarence”.

Castiel thumbed at her lips, “And you are a cheeky Omega and I love it Meg”.

They could here the slam of a door. The pine scent disappeared. The both eyed each other smiling. _Score_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I suck at sex scenes but hey I try :)
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe things slowly start to turn for the better in this chapter....
> 
> Warning: Vulgarity. Please don't read if it offends you.

“Already drinking?” Castiel scoffed.

Dean grit his teeth, ignoring the comment and replying in a sarcastic tone, “It’s 5.00pm somewhere”. He than emptied his tumbler of whiskey with one gulp before slamming it down on the table top. 

Castiel was not amused, crossing his arms across his chest, “Ok so what has got your panties in a twist to get you inebriated so early in the day Dean?” 

Dean aimed a scornful look at Castiel, voice dangerously low, “Oh I don’t know…hmm. ..let’s see?” He took another swig right out of the whiskey bottle bringing it down hard on the table, before continuing, “How about the fact that you been sticking your cock into a bitches cunt? Huh! How about the fact that you knotted her, fucking all your cum up in her?”

Castiel could not believe the words coming out of Deans mouth. He sneered, “And how about you Dean?!” He walked towards his husband biting out, “You started it! What you can’t take the fucking heat now that I’m the one fucking the sweet cunt of a beautiful omega?! What you are the only one who gets to shove your cum up into an omega hole while I shouldn’t? Well fuck you!”

Dean growled, abruptly getting up and knocking his chair to the floor, he prodded Castiels chest firmly, “I never released any come into her! Never knotted her! You could have respected that asshole!”

Castiel now kinda felt like a dick for knotting Meg but hell if he cared at this moment. He slapped Deans hand away, “Don’t you fucking complain Dean! This all started with your cock up a vagina so who cares for me assuming you came in her! Besides I was doing what the alpha in me wanted and that was to fill her up with my seed!”

Dean clenched his fist into Castiels t-shirt yanking him closer, “Listen here asshole! Your cum only belongs in me, as is mine belongs in you!”

Castiel was currently getting turned on. Jesus his libido was active and it seemed that Dean was still as well. Christ people might think they have some kind of medical condition if they saw them engaging in copious amounts of sex within the last 24 hours. But right now people’s thoughts about them was at the back of his mind due to the fact that Deans words where driving his alpha nuts. He slipped his hand down Deans front, grabbing and gently squeezing at the Jean clad hard cock. He used the other hand pulling Dean closer by the shirt until they were sharing the same air, “Fine! You want your Alpha to fill you up with cum huh?! Want me to knot that firm sexy ass?! Fill you nice and deep?”

Dean whined and pulled Castiel in for a dirty sloppy kiss. Both alphas growled into their kiss as they could taste the omegas they had been with. They both immediately delved their tongues into each others mouths, deepening the kiss as they tried to be rid of the unfamiliar tastes. Dean moaned into the kiss as Castiel pushed their tents together rubbing at a delicious slow pace. 

Castiel and Dean pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they panted heavily into each other as the pleasure started to build. Castiel than turned Dean around, making Deans front meet the table as he plastered himself along Deans back. He moaned as Dean ground his ass along Cas front panting, “Come on baby plant your seed inside me. Fill me up with your come”.

Castiel kissed at the side of Deans neck, feeling the man shiver, than finally pulling an earlobe between his teeth sucking as he fumbled with Deans belt. Dean let’s out a little noise that sounds like a combination of a squeak and a moan when Castiel begins to fist his cock using his precum to slick the way.

Castiel growled as Dean threw his head back onto his shoulder exposing his long neck which looked so delicious, so he sank his elongated canines lightly into the side of his lovers neck. The alpha before him let out a heavy breathless whine, as his whole body quaked. Castiel knew Dean was feeling very much pleasured. He licked the mark and teased, “You like that baby? Like it when I mark you all up?”

Dean let out a choked reply, “To be ho-ahhh- honest….You ain’t doing fuck…..ahhh fuck…..I’m not getting what I-I asked for? Ohhh fuck wou-would feel better with mhmm your cock and knot in me. Fuck me full with you-your seed”. He challenged Castiel.

Castiel growled into Deans ear, “Oh I’m going to fill you up right the fuck now Dean”. With that Castiel grabbed onto Deans jaw hard twisting the man’s head to him and planting a filthy tongue filled kiss into the mouth before him. As they continued to ravish each others mouths deeply, Castiel removed his hand from Deans cock and started to undo his belt and zipper. He moaned into Deans mouth as he felt his mates hand pull his cock out stroking it. He detached his lips, heavily panting onto Deans swollen lips, “Want that in you Dean? Fuck your hand works wonders….ahhhh Dean”. He cried out as Dean thumbed at the throbbing head.

Dean yelped when Castiel suddenly removed his hand, making him grip the edge of the table before him hard. His cock was ramrod straight bobbing and twitching before him in the naked air. He felt Castiel grip his waist hard and shivered as he felt his mate thrust the hard hugh cock between his crack. His mate was ruthless and he decided to turn up the heat by clenching his cheeks together hearing Castiel shout.“Mmm like that baby. Imagine how tight I would be for you! Yeah better than fucking me like that!” Dean teased. 

Castiel watched his cock fuck Deans crack good. The head of his cock rubbing up and down the eager hole. God he couldn’t wait anymore. Without warning Castiel shoved his whole cock straight into Deans hungry channel. Both alphas roared and without waiting started to thrust hard and true into one another. “Mmm Dean yeah…ohhhh God so fucking tight!.....yeah take that baby!” Castiel delivered hard, deep thrusts into Dean.

Dean let out a glutteral moan as Castiel started to fist him. He fucked back onto the 9 inch cock inside him, making his own 10 inch slip nice and hard into Castiel fist. “Oh Cas…oh honey yes! Yes! Fuck me just like that!” He yelped when Castiel bent him forwards till both his forearms rested against the table top, pushing his ass out and making the cock slip deeper into him, hitting his prostate dead on. His whole body quaked as he cried out shakily, “Uhhh Cas! Cas! Yes baby! Right there! Hit my spot! Uhhhhhnnn!”

Castiel rammed repeatedly into Dean, “Oh yeah take that”. 

The grunts and moans  got louder, the slapping of sweaty skin and balls, the heavy panting,  the creaking of the wooden table, filled the whole kitchen as the alphas headed towards their climax.  

Dean was on fire, his whole body was thrumming with pleasure as his head spun. Castiels hand was working his cock good and his ass was clenching on and off now on his mates monster. He could feel he was close because he was literally about to explode. He cried out, thrusting back into Castiels erratic fucks, “Oh Cas. Cas I’m close. Please fill me up! I can’t-I can’t hold on much longer!”

Castiel couldn’t hold on much longer as well. His cock throbbed and his knot was slipping in an out of the tight hole. He was going to be a little cruel here in a fun way and was going to make his alpha husband work on making them both come on his own so he mustered all his strength and halted his thrusts and strokes. He chuckled shakily and breathlessly as he heard the alpha before him growl.

“What the fuck Cas?! Fuck me!”

“No Dean! I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Work yourself on my knot and make it lock into you…make me cum inside you….fill you up with my seed…Mark you inside like I have done on the outside… Come on alpha!” Castiel was barely holding on now.

Dean let out a moan and started to fuck himself onto Castiels cock with haste. The feel of the alphas knot as it slipped in and out of his hole was amazing. He was literally melting and his and Castiels moans had gotten to the point they were now shouting in ecstasy. With one final shove back Castiels knot locked inside him, his hole clenched hard around it while his cock jumped in the alphas hand as they both howled and shook hard, Dean releasing on Castiels hand and table while Castiel pumped load after load inside Dean. 

Both alphas clung on for dear life as their bodies exerted energy making them start to feel exhaustion set in. Their alphas purred like damn cats at the contact between them craving more from its mate. Castiel let out a shaky moan as he spurted more cum into Dean, kissing at the mating scar. This feeling of quiet bliss is something he craved for from his mate, he whispered into Deans neck , “I wish it could be like this between us always Dean. I’m just tired of all this negativity and fighting between us”.

Those words laced with sadness struck Dean through his heart. Why couldn’t they be like this? Happy, content, satisfied, trusting. He wanted to but he just couldn’t. Not now. This man before him was not to be trusted because he loathed omegas. What would happen if he let Castiel take charge like he did today? The man would become the dominant alpha in their relationship and naturally would become next in line to be pack leader. What if when Castiel becomes pack leader, that he will treat his mom and Sam, his cousin Alfie and best friend Charlie who were all omegas with hate. He couldn’t afford that. Not when one’s who mattered to him were at risk. His anger started to build up and he snapped, “You know why there can’t be peace between us Castiel! Don’t pretend you don’t know why”.

Castiel became tense, snipping, “Enlighten me Dean because I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about!” He gripped unto Deans hips hard holding the alpha firmly to him when he felt Dean trying to forcefully unknot. He warned, “Stay the fuck still Dean!”

Dean sneered, “Fine!...but to answer your question….well let’s just say I have heard all the nasty things you do to omegas! You treat them like shit under your shoe! You have whipped them! Abused them!”

Castiel could not believe what he was hearing, “According to whom Dean?! You have to get your damn facts right. I have never hurt an omega, I treat them with the highest respect ever! My mother, two of my brother’s, heck three quarters of my pack are omegas. We are taught to cherish and love each and every one of them and my pack has done exactly that including me!”

Deans heart started to thump hard as a heavy feeling settled in his chest. So did that mean the information he had heard from his friend Azazel was wrong? He muttered, “You never hurt any omegas?”

“No Dean I would never do that. Ever”, Castiel reassured. Then realization started to set in, “Wait so all this time, before and after marriage you thought that I had a beef with omegas?”

“Yes Cas”, Dean answered feeling drained. 

Castiel sighed, pulling his now deflated cock out, he turned Dean around, looking him in the eye, “Well Dean I can show you how I am with omegas. I will let you meet all my closest of friends who happen to be all omegas. Dean I would never harm them. I promise. Please let me prove it to you?”

The alpha thought for a second. Maybe he should just see for himself right? But what about Cas? He knew Cas hated him but for what reason? He than nodded, “Ok Castiel but I have one question….why do you hate me than?”

“Well Dean because you're always crappy to me! And I don’t hate you. You just irritate me. Well your womanizing reputation kinda had me slightly angry with you before our marriage-“

“What?! Cas I don’t womanize! I’ve only had 2 real girlfriend’s and one real boyfriend in my life. While I was with them I never cheated or used them or even engaged in sex anyhow”, Dean worked on zipping himself up.

Castiel zipped himself up too while replying, “Then what about Anna Dean? You cheated on me with her?!”

“Look Cas that was a stupid move. I let my anger and hate get the best of me. So I apologize that won’t happen again, I promise”.

Castiel could see the shame and sincerity Dean reflected in his eyes. They were going through some rough patches filled with hate and that was bound to hurt one another. Maybe they needed to wipe the slate clean and start over with honesty. It was the only way their relationship would grow and things would become more better. No more lies, secrets, assumptions. He didn’t know what was happening between them at this moment but he was glad things were getting out. “Dean I hope you are not just drunk talking? Anyway….I forgive you but only if you forgive me for Meg?….the omega I was having sex with”.

Dean searched Castiels eyes than nodded, “I swear you fucked the drunk out of me Cas…..Very well I forgive you too. So Cas …what do we do to……fix this?” Dean gestured between.

“We have to start knowing more about each other Dean. We have clearly been thinking the wrong things about one another. How about from now on we communicate…tell each other things…if we are upset or happy…anything….let’s stay faithful to one another even through the tough times ahead. We have to try Dean”.

“Fine Cas. It’s not going to be easy but I guess I am wanting to find out who the real Cas is. I guess I need to find out for myself and you do the same with me”.

“Should we shake on it Winchester?” Castiel smiled.

Deans heart stuttered at the gorgeous smile before him. God his mate was beautiful. How the hell did he miss that? Well he knew he was blinded by hate. It was time for change. He fisted Castiel by the shirt pulling him close, huskily saying, “How about we kiss on it instead Novak?”

“With pleasure”, Castiel claimed his husband’s lips in a deep kiss. A kiss that held promise and hopefully new beginnings and good fortune.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!!...

Luke was not happy at all as he watched the video feed of Castiel fucking Dean against the kitchen table. He could hear every single noise and words they said to one another. _Where was Anna?_ The omega slut is not doing her job well! He was going to have a word with her as soon as she arrived.

Not long the door to his office opened and in sauntered Anna with a smile. The omega looked as if all was well. “Hey alpha. Everything is going as planned”.

Luke slammed his hand down on the mahogany desk making the omega jump and cower, “It’s not going as planned. Castiel and Dean are starting to see eye to eye. And if they continue to do so than their bond will become stronger making it damn near impossible to break both packs!”

Anna trembled, “I- I will try harder master”.

Luke grabbed her by the throat. Hearing the omega gasp for air had him feeling powerful. He spoke in a dangerously low voice, “You better get your act together Anna or I am going to end you. Do I make myself clear bitch?!”

“Ye-Yes Alpha!”

“Good. Now go do your job well!” Luke spat out releasing the omega whom he watched stumbled back and head hastily for the door. 

He chuckled evilly, staring back at the screen seeing the alpha husband’s making out heatedly _.  You will soon fall Castiel and Dean. I will break you both._

* * *

Dean couldn’t do any current work while in his office. His thoughts just kept on shifting back to Castiel and their little conversation after their steamy romp yesterday. He couldn’t believe that due to assumption they had both been mislead. _It was no ones fault but theirs._ They should have both got down to the whether what was being told was truth or lies. 

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _He really needed to get this paperwork done._ He was just reading along the first line of the manuscript when the door opened. His cock immediately twitched at the sexy sight before him. 

Anna was clad in a white bath robe that reached mid thigh. She had water droplets running down her sparkling red hair. She closed the door behind her, locking it before she greeted with a sexy smile, “Hello alpha. I’ve come to play”.

* * *

“Wait he is actually willing to work things out?” Meg asked her good friend who sat opposite her nursing his cup of tea with a bright smile.

They were currently in the town’s local coffee house enjoying some friend time. Castiel chuckled, “Yup he is definitely going to try”.

“Oh my!... what actually happened?” Meg asked sounding and looking genuinely curious.

Castiel smirked, “Well to bottom line it. We swore, we fucked, we talked and found out we had the wrong impression about one another. So now….we are going to learn about the real us without listening to anyone”.

“Wow Cas that’s fantastic! I’m happy that things are getting sorted”. Meg then leans in, speaking in a sultry voice, “though I wouldn’t mind one last wild romp in the hay Cas. What’s say we get outta here, find a secluded spot and fuck one last time?”

* * *

Castiel lay on their bed thinking about all that went down today. _Did he do the right thing or not?_ Just than the door to the bedroom opened and in walked a tired looking Dean. He eyes followed the alpha who made his way to the bathroom, discarding all his clothes. He got up and slowly made his way over to the naked man. The view of his husbands firm round perfect globes as he stood by the door had his cock stirring. He gruffly uttered, “Hey Dean. How was your day honey?”

Deans posture immediately went rigid. He still did not look at him. Instead his alpha made his way silently to the bathroom, shutting the glass door and turning on the shower. Castiel was starting to get suspicious and feel worried. _What. In. The. Hell. Was. Going. On?_

Castiels mind supplied that maybe Dean needed some space. So he picked up the man’s discarded clothes from the bathroom floor. As he was picking Deans shirt up, something caught his eye. There was a stain on his husbands collar. _A red lipstick stain._ He sniffed the collar and immediately caught a whiff of Anna’s strawberry scent. _No!_

His heart squeezed and his hands trembled. _Did Dean just cheat on him again?_ _After promising him that he wouldn't? After saying that they would try?_ His heartache slowly morphed into anger. He grit his teeth and turned his angry eyes to Deans silhouette through the glass door. _Oh he wanted answers and he was going to get them when his alpha got out of the shower._

Castiel stomped his way to the bed, seating himself down and gripping the shirt tightly in his hand.  He felt betrayed, hurt but mostly angry. _He should have known that Dean would do this to him?_ He thought back to Meg’s offer today. He had turned her offer down because he wanted to make things right. Start with a clean slate. His best friend only pouted and in turn made him laugh.

The bathroom door clicked open and out came Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from the tips of his hair, down his torso. If Castiel weren’t so pissed right now, than he would totally be buried balls deep in the man.

He cleared his throat, firmly stating, “Dean we need to talk!”

Dean must have sensed the anger and sharpness in Castiels tone because the alpha stopped rummaging for his clothes and turned around, “What is it Cas?”

Castiel stood up, throwing the shirt before Dean, “Want to explain why there is a lipstick stain belonging to that bitch Anna smeared into the collar of your shirt?!”

Deans eyes widened, hands out in a placating gesture shakily replying, “Cas baby I can ex-..”

Castiel interrupted with a growling bark, “Are you cheating on me again Dean?!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So is Dean guilty or not?...
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains himself....

_If looks could kill than Dean would drop dead instantly._ Crap, he didn’t realize there was lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt. He knew what Cas was probably thinking and it was very much false. _He needed to clear that up right the fuck now._

“Cas baby I can explain”, he placed his hands up in a placating gesture. 

Castiel glared, “Explain what Dean! It’s pretty much obvious that you were with Anna before now. Her lipstick stains and her scent on your clothes wouldn’t be a lie!”

“Cas it’s not what you think ok! Jesus fucking Christ just let me explain?”

Cas seethed, “Fine explain!”

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he explained, “I didn’t fuck her or kiss her. I was in my office when she came in”. He sighed,  “She wanted to get intimate and she was pretty tempting but I was able to resist”.

“That doesn’t explain why her scent and lipstick was on your shirt Dean!”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “Damnit Cas I’m getting there”.

Castiel just huffed in annoyance and sat down, arms folded, chin jutting out, looking just like a petulant child. If Dean weren’t focused on making things clear, he would definitely be laughing at how adorable his husband looked. 

Dean cleared his throat, “I told her that we cannot have sex anymore. Told her I was committed to working on our marriage”.

“Let me guess, she wasn’t so cooperative?”

Dean shook his head, “No she wasn’t. She persisted on and next thing I knew she was straddling my lap”. He paused when he heard a growl from his husband. _Possessive Castiel was sexy._

Dean continued, “She started touching, rutting herself on me and kissing my neck. I was shocked for a minute….speechless and honestly slightly turned on. I still managed to somehow get my shit together and shoved her off. She seemed angry and let a few words slip out of her mouth”.

Castiel felt a little more relaxed and less angry. However, that last bit of information had him curious. His husband’s currently furrowed brows and irritated look made him want to find out what information slipped out of the omegas mouth. He asked, “Is that why you were quiet or distracted when you got back?”

“I’m sorry babe if you thought I was ignoring you, but yes that is why I was feeling slightly out of it. This information troubled me. I am now worried for the safety of both our packs”.

Castiel stood up, walking over to his husband, a worried feeling climbing within him, “Babe what did she say?”

Dean ran a hand down his face, “She involuntarily admitted that she was not going to let her hard work get shunned down by me especially when Luke expected results”.

Castiel squinted his eyes, feeling like he heard the name somewhere, “Luke?”

Dean clarified, “Luke Morningstar”.

Castiel immediately gasped. _He knew of the alpha Dean spoke of._ He was a horrid alpha who has murdered many wolves particularly raped and killed numerous innocent omegas. He enquired, “Dean what else did she say that makes you worried apart from the knowledge that the alpha isn’t a good man?”

“After some coaxing, raising my voice and demands to know what was going on, the omega broke down, spilling all of Luke's plans to drive a wedge between us so deep that we would end the marriage. Our packs will fall apart, most likely fighting the other and-“

“And that would be the perfect opportunity for distraction. Luke would most likely complete what he has always wanted. He will kill us off and rule these lands”, Castiel finished Deans sentence. He than gasped, “Anna was the wedge”.

Dean nodded and tiredly added, “Yes she was”.

Castiel was starting to feel anger once more. _That alpha Luke Morningstar had nerve_. He knew that they must act now. He said, “Dean we need to tell both our father's immediately”.

“I’ve already set up a meeting which will take place in another two hours time. Till then we have nothing to worry about since Luke has no idea we know now and Anna is locked up”.

Castiel now felt like a complete idiot for accusing Dean. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, “I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating. Please forgive me”.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiels middle, pulling his lover to him. _The feeling of Cas’ warmth on his bare skin was kind of stirring him up_. An idea presented itself, he leaned down and claimed the man’s lips in a hot chaste kiss, whispering against the man’s sweet lips, “I know how you can make it up to me Novak?”

Castiel cock was slowly waking up, he ran his tongue along his husband’s bottom lip, “Mhmm. And what do I have to do to make it up to you oh husband of mine?”

Dean started to kiss Castiels neck, squeezing the man’s ass as he began to grind his toweled cock into his husband’s Jean clad cock, he huskily spoke into Castiels ear, “Ride me”.

Castiel moaned, immediately claiming Deans lips in a hot searing kiss. He ripped the towel off the man, turning him around, walking him backwards without separating lips, pushing him unto the bed. He took in the sights of a naked Dean looking heavenly in the glow of the moonlight as the man stroked his cock watching him hungrily. His hole clenched wanting to feel that monster in him. He immediately stripped and without warning straddled Dean, sinking down his cock with one plunge.

Both threw their heads back moaning loudly. Dean held onto his lovers hips, body trembling, “Fuck Cas!....oh baby.. .. You’ve been readying yourself for me”.

Castiel rose and slid down Deans cock slow, “I have been fingering myself for over an hour just so I can climb your hard cock as soon as you get back….ohhh yes!”

Deans head was brushing Cas prostate dead on. The feel of his lovers channel hugging his throbbing cock felt so good. The pleasure was climbing as Castiel rode him slow and sensual.

He thrust up into Castiel sweet hole, but soon heard a growl before Castiel stopped his movements, grabbing his hands that were gripping Cas' waist, pushing it above Deans head and spat out, “No movements Dean. I am going to ride your cock the way I want alpha. No touching, no pumping. Do I make myself clear?!”

Dean moaned, “Yes Cas. Oh yes baby”.

Castiel smiled, placing his hands on Deans pectorals before he lifted up till Deans cock head was at his entrance before plunging back down engulfing the whole member. Castiel began his slow ride up and down his husband’s hard twitching cock. _Both alpha’s lost themselves in the throes of passionate slow lovemaking._

 _Dean had never felt so much pleasure before._ His whole body was thrumming in white electrifying intense bliss.  His toes curled as he watched his lover panting and delirious above him, “Ohh Cass….Nghhhnnn!”

Castiel was barely seeing straight anymore. He ran his hands up Deans biceps and forearms till he threaded his fingers with Deans. He tightened his hole, riding the man a little harder, circling his hips when his ass met Deans balls before repeating. His own toes curled at the intensity of their fuck, “Oh Dean….uhhnnn baby….oh feel so amazing, so full….ohh baby I can ride your cock whole night long”.

Dean cried, “Christ Cas baby….Cas please let me fuck you”.

“No Dean….oh baby….No you will lay there till you come from me riding you….uhnnn!”

Both alphas were now loudly moaning over the top, not giving a damn how noisy they were.

 That night Dean came the hardest he has ever in his whole damn life. He released his seed deep into his lover while Castiels cock spurted cum all over his chest and tummy. _Both alphas lay knotted in pure absolute bliss._

Dean kissed Castiels sweaty forehead, murmuring, “If this is what love feels like than sign me up”.

Castiel chuckled, kissing his lovers chest, “Me too”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukes capture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's not a very long chapter...

John and Chuck  were dumbfounded at the information Dean dished out regarding Luke’s plans. 

It was silent for a while as the pack alphas contemplated what they had heard. Than John whipped out, “The nerve of that alpha! We need to capture him and place him before the wolf council for his treachery!”

Chuck nodded, “I agree. But we must do it without alerting the alpha that we have found out about his plans”.

Castiel added, “He is still in the dark dad and we still have Anna on a leash”.

“We must act as soon as before he gets suspicious of Anna’s whereabouts. He might be expecting a constant report from her and will get suspicious if she doesn’t show. I have also informed the IT techs to look into the bugs placed inside the security cameras…sooner or later he will know something is up”, Dean related.

John replied, “Very well. I will dispatch some of our finest soldiers to hunt the alpha down with precision. Bobby Singer shall lead them”.

Dean immediately added, “Pops I can help out in the capture”.

“Absolutely not Dean!” John firmly said, eyes narrowed at his sons, “You are future pack alpha. I will not have you put in harm’s way. End of discussion!”

Dean looked at Castiel as if asking for help, “Babe say something?”

Castiel shrugged, shifting his feet, “I think John is right Dean. You could be putting yourself in harm’s way”.

Dean gawped, “Really babe? Really!” He added, “So you not even going to dispute me on the part where my father says I’m going to be pack alpha?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “And why would I dispute that Dean?”

“Because there can only be one pack alpha…And you’re the son of your packs alpha....Don’t You want to be your father's successor?”

“Well I understand our packs are joined now and called the Novak-Winchester pack through our marriage. And wolf laws only state that one alpha can rule”. He smiled at his husband, “I relinquish my title because I believe in you Dean and I know you will take care of our pack well. I am fine being second in command”.

Deans heart fluttered at Castiels words, “You really believe in me?”

Castiel ran his knuckles down Deans cheek, “Of course I believe in you my alpha”.

Dean blushed lightly, grabbing a hold of Castiels hand and kissing his knuckles, “Thank you baby. I love you”.

“Love you too hon”.

Meanwhile John and Chuck glanced at one another looking amused. Chuck whispered, “Looks like our boys are finally working things out”.

“Yup they are”, John smiled lovingly at the pair. “This is good”.

“Very”. Chuck than added, “I will assemble some of the best soldiers from my pack to join yours in the hunt for Luke. When do you want to dispatch?”

John glanced at his wrist watch before saying, “An hour tops”.

“Fantastic”. 

* * *

“Master when will your plans to rid the rival pack going to happen?”

Luke glanced at his servant, a young black haired omega, an evil grin on his lips, “Soon. Very soon. As soon as Anna gives me the heads up than we will attack and kill John Winchester, Chuck Novak and all they hold dear to them. We will breed their omega bitches and rape them till they become invalids”.

The omega looked a little frightened. He stuttered, “O-Ok master. Anna hasn’t returned yet?”

Luke rubbed his hands together, “Nope.  She specifically told me that she won’t return until she had successfully driven a wedge between the two husbands. I trust her to deliver…..or else….that will be the end of her”. He than barked, “Now come here omega”.

“Ye-yes master”, the omega answered fearfully padded towards the malicious pack alpha.

Luke chuckled at the omegas obvious fear. He loved that his pack members cowered before him. It made him feel more powerful. He ran a hand down the omegas cheek before uttering, “Do your job omega. Make me happy”.

“Ye-yes master”, the omega nodded, unzipping the man’s fly, pulling out the man’s cock and going to town on the alpha.

Luke hummed at the skillful mouth and tongue of the omega, he threaded his fingers through the omegas hair, pushing him further into his cock making the omega gag and choke. He rested his head back once in a while letting the omega breath by pulling him up by his hair. “Mmm that’s it omega…make it good”.

Luke sighed, “This is the life”. He moaned feeling his balls begin to tighten, “Ohh yes….mhm”.

Suddenly, without warning the doors to his chambers burst open. Luke was startled out of his euphoric state shoving the omega aside. He put his cock back into his pants while narrowing his eyes at the intruders. It was Bobby Singer and some other wolves. His heart thumped hard, but he schooled himself barking, “What the hell is going on here?!”

Bobby chuckled, looking bored, “Oh stop playing pretend Luke. We are here to arrest you and bring you before the council”.

“I haven’t done anything wrong?!”

Bobby sighed, “You have conspired to destroy the Novak-Winchester pack”.

Luke looked surprised, stammering, “You have no proof!”

Bobby rolled his eyes, gesturing to his pack wolves, “Seize  him”.

Luke tried to break out of his captors hold, yelling, “You have no proof! No proof! Let me go!”

Bobby fed up with Luke's rant bellowed, “Miss. Anna Milton’s confession is proof enough!”

Luke's face crumbled. _No, no, no….this was not happening._ He seethed, “That bitch!”

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the lateness in chapter. I have been real busy. 
> 
> Luke faces the council....

The room was circular and large. Much like a ballroom. The council members were seated by a long high table that stretched across half the room. 

Luke was made to stand in the center of the room where all the council members could get a good look at him. The alpha gulped as he glanced over at all the stern, serious or betrayed faces before him. _There were eight of them._

From left to right sat Ellen Harvelle, Rufus Turner, Michael Novak, Chuck Novak, John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Jody Mills, Garth Fitzgerald IV.  

John Winchester began, “Luke Morningstar. Do you know why you have been brought before the Winchester-Novak council?”

Beads of cold sweat were dripping down his spine. Luke was now trembling lightly, he lied,  “Um… N-no”.

Chuck scrutinized Luke for a while as if looking for something before he said, “You’re lying”. He added, “I can tell by the way you try to avoid eye contact with John or us”.

“No I’m telling the truth”.

“Silence!” John barked. The Winchester Pack alpha than spoke in a firm tone, “Very well since you insist that you didn’t know than I will inform you of the reason you are here today. You have committed treachery and have conspired to destroy Dean and Castiels relationship so that you can create tension between the Novak and Winchester pack. In the right moment, you have decided you will attack and kill off pack members and rape our omegas”.

Luke felt a sense of dread as his stomach churned uncomfortably. _He needed to stand firm and deny the allegations if he were to get out of these chains_. He schooled his features, inhaling a deep breath through his nostrils before he held his head high, “You have no proof of such allegations. This is completely absurd”.

Jody just huffed, “I was hoping you would say that”. She signaled to Bobby, “Singer please bring our witness before us”.

Bobby nodded, “Yes ma’am”.

Lukes heart almost fell out of his chest when a cuffed trembling Anna came into view. _He had forgotten about her._ The sight of her only increased his anger. He grit his teeth as Bobby escorted the omega to situate herself beside him. 

Bobby of course sensing the palpable tension radiating off of Luke decided to stand in between the two. _The omega needed to be protected._

Luke asked snappily, “What is the meaning of this?”

Chuck sighed, “Don’t feign Luke.  It doesn’t suit you. And as you can see, a member of your pack, an omega, Miss. Anna Milton is here before us. The reason being is to confess”.

Luke swallowed a gulp, “the omega bitch can say whatever she wants. All I know is that I am innocent”. He glared at Anna catching the omegas terrified eyes.

Anna’s shot her gaze anywhere but at Luke’s. She was beyond terrified and knew that Luke would have her skinned if she ratted him out. She also couldn’t lie to the council members because she already revealed Luke's plan to John, Dean and Chuck. _She could be imprisoned or banished for life by the pack members._

Anna had a tough decision to make.

Anna was startled from her reverie when the voice of John Winchester boomed, “Miss. Anna Milton, you stand here before the council as a sworn witness to what your pack alpha Luke Morningstar has planned. You will speak the truth and if you are found to be lying than the consequences may be dire”. John spared a glance at Luke,  seeing the face the man aimed Anna. _The alpha was trying to manipulate or scare Anna._ He added, “Miss. Milton please note that you are absolutely safe here and that if you speak honestly than we may grant you pardon. So do not fear omega”.

Anna’s eyes found Johns. The man looked sincere and serious. 

After a few seconds Chuck asked, “Miss. Milton can you please inform the council what you have told Dean, John and I”.

Anna nodded slowly before answering, “Luke Morningstar wants to take over the pack lands and become the next pack alpha. He says that he wants to kill the Winchester-Novak pack members and rape or breed your omegas. He spied and had Dean and Castiel followed so that he could study them. He noticed that the husbands argued and fought a lot. Hence he devised a plan to use the hostile relationship of the husbands to his advantage”. 

“Liar!” Luke barked. “The bitch is a damn liar!”

Anna jumped at Luke’s angry tone and words. She was trembling more harder now. John Winchester on the other hand wasn’t having it so he snapped out, “Be quiet Mr. Morningstar or else I will have you gagged for the remainder of Miss. Miltons confession”. He waited for Luke to nod before he uttered in a softer time, “Carry on Miss. Milton”.

Anna took a deep breath before she continued, “When Luke had found a way to drive a wedge between the husbands that was when he decided to use me. He wanted me to tempt Dean and use the alphas womanizing ways to his advantage. It worked. I….I managed to have sex with Dean only once in front of Castiel and the husbands fought and argued. I thought it would work but it didn’t. The husbands bond was a lot stronger than we thought. As usual I had to keep Luke up to date on the progress. He had seen the husbands trying to mend things over the security cameras and snapped at me. He told me to do my job well and I told him that I would not return until both alphas were driven apart. That was when I tried to seduce Dean again in his office and the alpha shoved me off. That’s when I broke and released everything. That is all I swear”.

The council members glanced surprisingly at one another. They were all shocked at the information they had received. 

Mary Winchester than shot a glare at a terrified looking Luke, “I am an omega and I am appalled Mr. Morningstar. I will not have anyone threaten my omegas and I sure as hell won’t let anyone threaten my son and his mate”.

“Here here!” Ellen and a few other members acknowledged.

Mary continued, “Your crimes will be taken very seriously. And given the history of you hurting omegas in the past, I refuse to take anymore chances. You also have a chance to owe up to your crimes now for less harsher penalties than the council will decide your fate. Speak now or forever hold your peace”.

Luke swallowed. He knew he was cornered. He took a deep breath, “Yes I owe up to my crimes. I have done exactly as Anna has said. Please let me go. I will try and change”. The alpha pleaded desperately.

“You must do the time Luke Morningstar. You must pay for such atrocities!” Ellen silenced the alpha. 

Luke's shoulders sagged. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest. _He was screwed._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue..

**Epilogue**

Luke was finally locked away in pack prison and Anna was now given pardon and another chance to live her life provided it was non deceitful. _She promised that she was going to uphold her loyalty to the pack and welcomes the second chance._

That really made Dean, Castiel and the two packs much more at ease and finally settled.

_Now it was time to settle a few things on their comfortable mattress._

Castiel had kept Dean up all night and morning bouncing on his alphas hard cock. Their desire for one another climbing after every knotting or orgasm. _No one dared disturb their mating._

Deans eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Castiels hole fluttered and milked his cock good. He gripped Castiels hips hard, throwing his head back, “Ah Cas!”

Castiels pleasure was climbing to great heights once more. His whole body was on fire and his cock kept pulsating as he felt the alphas knot slipping in and out of his asshole. “Oh Christ! Uhn Dean. You feel amazing!”

Dean gasped as his knot began to swell to full size, “Oh Cas I’m so close honey. Milk me baby”.

With one last hard slam down, Castiel felt Deans knot lock within him. That was it for both alphas as they cried out in pure ecstasy as they trembled and released load after load. _Dean into Cas and Cas onto both their bellies._

Dean could barely see straight as he emptied his seed deep within Castiel. After several minutes, his lover collapsed onto him, both holding onto each other tight as they tried to catch their breaths. Both sticky and sweaty kissing and nipping at each others neck and jaw.

Deans lips claimed Cas. The kiss with deep and wet before they broke apart for air. Dean rested his forehead along Cas, panting, “I love you baby”.

“I love you Dean”, Castiel replied studying his alpha. _His alpha was truly beautiful._ _He wondered what it would be like if they decided to have kids?_ Now that everything between them seemed to be calm and well, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. He asked, “Dean?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah baby?”

“Please don’t get mad when I ask you this. Um…..do you want to have a baby?”

Deans heart literally skipped a beat and a warm feeling started to spread in his chest. He was stunned silent for a few minutes before he let out a smile, “I think that having a mini me or mini you running around would be amazing. I always wanted to have kids of my own”. Dean then added quietly, “But we’d have to find a surrogate Cas. It’s hard to find an omega who would want to be a surrogate”.

Castiel kissed his lovers lips tenderly, “We don’t need to worry about a surrogate honey. I already have one who will be thrilled to be out surrogate”.

Deans face morphed to one of excitement, “Really baby. Who?”

“My best friend Charlie Bradbury. She offered a long time back but I turned it down because we were having many difficulties in our marriage. I actually told her that it wasn’t going to happen”, Castiels voice faltered at the end. 

Dean didn’t like his mates crestfallen look. He understood where Cas was coming from. He ran a hand down his lovers cheek, “Baby don’t be like that. I hate seeing you sad. I’ve put that look on your face too many times. I hate myself for that....And I want to say that I completely understand why you thought that kids weren't a possibility for us. I would have said the same at the time”. Dean laid a kiss on Castiels lips, “But now there is a possibility and I want to take it”.

Castiel grinned, “Really?”

“Oh yeah”.

Castiel bit at his bottom lip before replying, “Then we should definitely have a sit down with Charlie and talk with her about having a baby”.

“We definitely should as soon as we are able to get out of this bed”, Deans voice muttered huskily, running his finger down Cas' crack to massage at his lovers cock stuffed hole.

Castiel ran his tongue along the seam of Deans upper lip. The feeling of pleasure beginning to build in his groin. He started to rock back and forth on the now deflated knot feeling his lover harden, “I think we won’t be getting out of bed for the rest of the day Dean. I want you to fill me full the whole damn day”. He moaned, “Call it the honeymoon we never had. Time to fix that….oh Dean, so good”.

Dean trembled, squeezing his lovers ass, toes beginning to curl as Cas worked himself just right on his knot, “Oh baby…uh I don’t intend to get out of bed today”. He began pumping his hips up slowly.

“Oh yes”, Castiel moaned as Deans cockhead hit his prostate dead on.

Soon the room was filled once more with the sounds of a creaking bed, loud moans, grunts and groans, the slapping of skin and the smell of sex and pheromones in the air. Both alphas losing themselves once more into each other.

It was time for happy endings.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers who gave the fic a chance. Thank you for your comments and kudos. You always inspire me ♡
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback and kudos....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So thoughts? Please be gentle.
> 
> I would love to receive constructive feedback from you lovely readers. Also kudos let's me know you like the fic. Please motivate me to carry on.
> 
> I have no beta. English is my second language. I try and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> ENJOY :)


End file.
